1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a window covering, and more particularly to a cutting machine for window coverings,
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, there are two types of window blinds, which are venetian blinds and vertical blinds. In the present days, a consumer can buy window blinds in a store, and the window blinds are cut right in the store to meet the demand of the consumer.
The conventional venetian blind has several components, typically including a top rail, a bottom rail, and slats. Each component may have specified size and material. For example, the top rail and the bottom rail usually are made of strong metal, and the slats are made of light materials, like aluminum or PVC. It is obvious that these components shouldn't be cut by the same cutter due to different properties of different materials. However, the common cutting machine in the market only has one cutter, and such cutting machines are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,761,099 and 6,681,673.
An improved cutting machine is provided with various cutters for different components of window blinds. Such cutting machine has two or more motors to drive the cutters respectively. But such cutting machines are complex and expensive.
Furthermore, all the conventional cutting machines as mentioned above can only cut one type of window blinds, which is not efficient.